On My Way
by supergleek10
Summary: This takes place at the end of on my way, where Karoksky is imaging his partner and child. But what if he imagined someone we already know, what if its two people we already know? Karoksky/Kurt/Blaine. Rating is M to be safe. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. The hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters none of its mine.**

**All mistakes are mine**

**This story takes place at the end of On My Way, where Karofsky is in the hospital talking to Kurt and imaging his future with his partner and child. The dialogue is right from the episode, so hopefully the dialogue is right. This will be MPREG story in the future and in this story it's heard of that men can get pregnant. I've made it so that it's common for gay men to have their own babies. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. In**

I was sitting in my hospital bed upset. Thinking about how they just took me off the seventy-two hour suicide watch and that I have to go home tomorrow. Thinking about how I treated Kurt and how he will never want me and how he is so happy with his boyfriend Blaine. I always thought that I would be angry with the person, who would be with Kurt, but Blaine is perfect for him and they love each other and most of all Blaine was there for Kurt when I was a complete asshole to him. The truth is that I love Kurt and I have a huge crush on Blaine. I keep trying to forget them, they will never like me or forgive. How did my life turn into such a mess?

Azimio called me when he first found out that I was gay and told me that he never wanted to talk to me again. My mom told me that I have a disease and that maybe I can be cured. I feel like it's not going to get better, and I can't face those kids at my new school. I'm so weak and I don't know what to do anymore. The doctor leaves my room. And of all the people who would come to my hospital room, it would have to be Kurt Hummel of all people.

"Can I come in?" he asks. I shake my head yes.

"They just took me off the seventy-two hour watch. I have to go home tomorrow." I tell him.

"That's great. I'm really happy that you're alive David"

"Me too." He gives me a smile and pulls a chair next to my bed.

"I should have returned your calls." He tells me.

"Why would you after the way I treated you."

"It's ok." He tries to tell me.

"No it's not ok. Just like you said on Valentine's Day I made life a living hell for months. When the same thing happened to me I couldn't even take it for a week. My supposed best friend telling me he never wants to talk to me again. My mom telling me I have a disease and maybe I can be cured. I don't know what to do. I can't go back to that school." I start to cry to him, but try to hold it in.

"Then go to another school. I'm not going to lie to you, it isn't going to be easy and there will be some days when life just sucks, but you're gonna get through this, cuz I'm gonna help you and so is everyone else who loves you and accepts you for how you are. And if they can't accept that, then screw them, right." I give him a small nod and smile. "This week Mr. Schu had us think about something were looking forward to in the future. You want to give it a go?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll help you. Close your eyes and imagine what life could be like in ten year." We both close our eyes. "You're sitting in a fantastic office. You're some kind of successful professional. I don't know a lawyer maybe."

I interrupt him. "Could I be a sports agent?"

"Sure you're a big sports agent, living in the city of your dreams, because you left Lima and never looked back. Your handsome partner comes and visits in your office and brings along your son. You're taking the rest of the day off work because you're taking your son to his first football game. You lean over to your partner and say."

"I'm so happy right now. You said last week you wanted to be friends, I'd like that." He leans over and takes my hand.

"Me too." He tells me.

Soon after that he leaves. I feel a little bit better, I wish I could tell him what I was really picturing when I closed my eyes. It was similar to what Kurt must of thought I imagined, but it wasn't it was almost the same I was sitting at my desk in New Your City, cuz I'm a big spots agent. My office door opens and in comes Kurt and Blaine; they had rounds stomachs from being pregnant. We would be talking our two sons to their first football game. The one little boy had brown curls, honey eyes, and a face like Blaine, only with my eyebrows. The other little boy had green eyes, straight brown hair, my nose and creamy white skin like Kurt. The three of us dads. Kurt would be called papa, I would be called dad and Blaine would be daddy. I only wish it could be true the three of us a family and adding of little ones. I closed my eyes, I had to leave the hospital and I just wanted one last good night sleep.


	2. Talking to Blaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters none of its mine.**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S Sebastian doesn't exist in this story, so anything that happens with he and Kurt and Blaine never happened, although he may or may not make an appearance later, not sure.**

I left Karofsky's hospital feeling weird. I kept thinking about how happy he looked when he was imaging his future. I felt something inside me that was close to jealousy, which is ridiculous, why would I be jealous of a person that came from Karofsky's imagination. I pulled into Blaine's driveway and made my way into the house. Our relationship has been going great, we loved each other and we were open and honest about everything, even the hard stuff, which is why I have to tell him about my want to be with Karofsky.

"Hey, babe how was the hospital?" Blaine was also genially concerned with how Karofsky was doing.

"We need to talk about that Blaine. I have a few things you need to know and there not going to be easy to hear." Blaine just nods his head and takes my hand as we walk into his room. We sit on his bed and Blaine nods to me to start talking. "Well, you know how Dave's had a crush on me. I mean you were there on Valentine's Day when he gave me all the notes and candy. I felt terrible turning him away, especially when he was so upset and fragile. All this time he kept calling me and calling me, but I never answered one of those dam phone calls. I still feel responsible for his attempt at suicide." I started crying at that point. Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me in his lap.

"Oh honey you're not responsible for any of this, you couldn't have known what he need and the person who is at fault, is that Nick kid who outed Dave."

"Yay, but it was cuz that kid Nick saw us. See Dave with me was what made that kid out him. So it is my entire fault." I started hiccupping into Blaine's shirt.

"Does Dave blame you?"

"No." I stopped crying and looked up into Blaine's eyes

"Well, than there you have it. It's not your fault." Blaine's eyes held nothing but the truth.

"Ok, I believe you for now, only cuz I have more to tell you. As you know I went to see Dave in the hospital today. He was a mess and told me that his mom said that he had a disease and wanted to get him "cured." I'm afraid that he won't be allowed back home."

Blaine interrupted. "If that's the case, you could ask your dad if he could stay with you. I would offer my place, but my parents would not allow that to happen."

"Yay maybe your right, but let me finish tell you what I have to tell you. I told him to close his eyes and imagine what it would be like in ten year. He did as I asked, but the whole time I couldn't help but feel jealous at him imaging a random guy being with him. This brings me to the hard part after that I took his hand and something sparked. I realized that I wanted to be the man Dave was imaging with that little boy. I wanted to be that man that could carry his baby. But as I imagined this you were also there, with me we both were pregnant and we had two sons one that looked like me and the other looked like you Blaine. So to sum this up, I have feelings for you and Dave and that's the future I want. Please don't be mad my first priority will always be you first.

Blaine started petting my hair. "Oh honey, I could never be mad at you. You can't control your feelings and I know that you would never cheat on me. I love you and I already had a feeling that you might like Dave. Honey I won't make you choose between us and if you want both of us I'm willing to try, but know how hard this is going to be. First we need to see how Dave is; he might not ready to jump into a relationship, especially a poly. relationship. Second know how hard a poly. relationship is I mean it's already hard with just us as a gay couple, but image adding Dave, the bulling will get worse and I don't want either of you getting hurt. I may not be in love with Dave, but someday I could be if we really give a relationship together a chance. I not the only one who needs to know your feelings Kurt. So when, Dave is out of the hospital we will make a date and figure out everything we need to. It will all be ok sweetheart, so don't worry." Blaine gave my hair a kiss. Blaine was always finding way to make me feel better and I love him so, so, so much for it.

"Blaine, I love you so much, you will never know how much I love you." I jumped on him and gave him a hard kiss.

"I love you, too honey." Blaine gave me another kiss. "And thank you for being honest about your feelings."

"Thank you for not getting mad at me, it means a lot."

"I can never get mad at you. Those glaze eyes of yours do things to me and you will never know how much they affect me." Blaine gave me temple a kiss.

"Can we just go to sleep it's been a long day and I have a feeling that tomorrow won't be any better." Blaine just pulled me under the cover as we drifted off into sleep.


	3. The Call

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of its mine.**

** All mistakes are mine. **

** This is a filler chapter and it's really short, but I hope you like it. Review please. **

The next morning I woke up in Blaine's arms. I loved waking up in Blaine's arms it one of my favorite things to do. I can tell from Blaine's breathing that he is awake. I look up and see him smiling down at me.

"Morning honey, how do you feel?" Blaine says softly. I know he is asking about last night and I only feel slightly better than last night I know I will only feel one hundred percent better after Dave, Blaine and I sit down and talk about how we all feel.

"Only ok, but I'm gonna wait for Dave to call me and then we all can find a day to talk. Blaine kisses the top of my head and I sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine is asking be to tell him exactly what I feel even if it hurts him.

"I'm thinking that this morning would be better if Dave was here to wake up with us a well and how I could be in between the two of you and you both would be saying good morning and giving me kisses. I'm sorry Blaine if this is hurting you but that's what I feel." I sigh again.

"It's ok baby I know that's what you want and I want it to, so badly I want it, but we need to wait until Dave is settled out of the hospital. So how about today we stay here in bed and do homework and relax, cuz I have a feeling that we won't get a chance soon after this." So we got up and started our day, we put on comfortable clothes and made breakfast and did homework. Afterward we sat around and watch Disney movies. We feed each other popcorn and I sat in Blaine's lap under blankets. I felt so love and I almost fully felt relaxed, the only thing in my way, was my phone I held onto it all day. I kept looking and waiting for some type of call or text. All day my phone was silent and where a week ago I'd be grateful for the silence, but now I'm just more worried about Dave. We were at the part where we meet the genie in Aladdin, when Defying Gravity started playing. The caller id was Dave. I looked to Blaine and I knew that he saw my phone. I answer my phone.

"Hello, Dave what's ..." I didn't get a change to finish because I saw met with the sound of crying.

**Don't hate me and reviews are love **


	4. The Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; none of it belongs to me**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to anyone that is enjoying the story. Please review on this chapter to let me know what you think. **

_Hello, Dave what's…" I didn't get a chance to finish because I was met with the sound of crying._

It sounds like he is trying to tell me something on the other line. "Dave, I can't understand you, I need you to calm down. Take a few deep breathe and they say what you said again." I look up at Blaine and see panic in his eyes, so I take his hand and rub circles into it. I hear Dave take a few deep breaths and start talking again.

"I said that my dad drove me home from the hospital and when we got home my mom was waiting and she made my dad choose her or me and my dad chose her. They kicked me out, Kurt I don't have anywhere else to go." Dave holds it together long enough to get that out and going right back to crying on the other end.

"Where are you?" I demand.

"Down the street from my house." Dave gives me directions to where he is and I write it down and Blaine start to get the car keys to his car, knowing that I won't be able to drive. "Dave, Blaine and I are coming to get you; whatever you do you cannot move we will be there in ten minutes." I hang up the phone, jump in the car and Blaine starts driving.

The ten minutes in the car are the longest ten minutes of my life. I keep worrying about Dave and about how his parents threw his out. I keep thinking about the worst things that can happen in ten minutes, it makes me start hyperventilating.

We are about two minutes away from Dave when Blaine pulls over on the side of the road. "Babe, you being a mess is not going to help Dave in any way. You need to pull yourself together right now. Dave needs you and you are going to be there and I will also be with you. When Dave gets into the car, I'm going to drive us all back to your house and talk to Burt about letting Dave stay there. Also sit in the back with Dave and hold him while he cries." Blaine reaches over and kisses me on the lips. Between everything he has said and the kiss has brought me back to my senses.

"Ok, I will be strong for Dave." I say to Blaine and he looks proud.

"That's the great thing. I am so proud of you. Show Dave how much you care, take care of him for me, until I can help." Blaine looks sad about not being the one that can comfort Dave.

"One day soon it will be the both of us taking care of him. I promise, and I haven't told you, but I've been trying to convince my dad to let you move in with us, and just so you know he is about to give in. So maybe it can be the three of us living in my basement together." Blaine looks teary eye. "I love you and I love Dave and we are going to get him to love us." Blaine and I kiss again.

"Thank you and I love you too, now let's go get Dave." We hold hands until we see Dave sitting on the sidewalk crying his eyes out, I feel my heart break at the site and one look and Blaine gives away that he heart broke as well. I jump out of the car of lay my hand on Dave's shoulder. He jumps at the touch.

"Hey, sh it's only me you don't have to be scared. Let's get in the car and Blaine and I will bring you to my house." Dave just gets up and slides into the backseat, and I follow in after. Dave just slumps agents my shoulder and starts sobbing again. I hold him and rub his back let him get out all of the tears know that when we get home we all are going to have a long talk with my dad. The car is silent except for Dave's sobs. I start feeling slightly better when we get to my house, because Dave is crying silently and not those loud heart-breaking sobs. Blaine comes over to my door and we help Dave inside my house.

I shut the door behind us and call out for my dad. "I'm in the living room son." Blaine and I practically drag Dave into my living room, my dad raises an eyebrow as I sit down on the couch with Dave curled into my side and Blaine siting on the other side of Dave and holding his hand. "What's going on?"

"Dave something bad happened." I hear my dad sigh knowing that it was going to be a long night.


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; none of it belongs to me**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to anyone that is enjoying the story. My new thing is that if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

My dad was sitting in the chair opposite of the couch, which is where I'm sitting practically in Blaine's lap. Dave is sitting right next to me and Dave's head in buried in between my neck and shoulder crying. "Now son what's going on?" Dad was looking at me worried. Blaine was rubbing my shoulder. The pressure on my shoulders is what is keeping me level headed.

"Well dad, there is a few things we need to talk about. First I thought we could start with how we have been talking about Blaine moving in here." Dad looks at Blaine then at Dave.

"What about Dave?" Dad's frowning.

"I will get to that dad, one thing at a time." Dad just nods. "Ok, so I want to know what your answer is for having Blaine live with us." Dad sighs.

"Well, I know that you really want this, plus you guy are responsible when it comes to sex, and I know that could get pregnant." Blaine and I look at my dad shock. "Oh, come on of course I know you guys are having sex." We both blush. "Also I've seen so of your condom wrappers." I feel Dave's lips move into a small smile on my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head.

"So should I take that as a yes?" I ask still pleading.

"I'm going to regret this, but yes." If Dave wasn't still lying on top of me I would have given my dad a hug.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome buddy. Now we need to talk about Dave."

"Ok now dad I need you to stay calm and not to get worked up."

"Kurt, I do not like where this is going."

'Just hear me out." Dad nods and I start rubbing Dave back, I know that telling me dad is just going to up-set him again. "Ok, so I know that you know about everything with Dave being outed." Dave tenses up again and I'm glad that I stated rubbing his back. "Well the hospital released Dave today and when his dad brought him home, his mother was waiting for them and told Mr. Karofsky that it was either her or Dave and Mr. Karofsky choose her." Dave starts sobbing harder into my shoulder. "They kicked him out dad and he has nowhere to go."

My dad just gets up and sits next to Dave and pulls him off my shoulder and into his shoulder. "Hey, Dave it's going to be ok, you can stay here. This is your new home. There is nothing wrong with you and what your parents did was horrible, what they did was completely wrong. Do you understand?" I see Dave nod into my dad's shoulder. "Now since we don't have a guest room you, Kurt, and Blaine will all to share Kurt's room." Dad makes a point to look at me. "Now Dave where are your things?"

Dave pulls back from my dad. "In the car."

"Ok, well I'm going to get Dave's things out of the car. Now Kurt brings Blaine and Dave to their new room and figure out where everyone is sleeping. We can work out better sleeping situation at another time." Dad went to get Dave things while I take Dave and Blaine into mine, I mean our room.

**Review=Preview**


	6. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I was asked if I have my stories anywhere else. The answer is no I don't if my any one of my stories is taken down I will put them on livejournal, but now they are not there. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoy. **

Dad and I end up having to take out the air mattress, for me and Blaine to sleep on. I let Dave take the bed after all that he has been through he deserves it. By the time we all get settled into bed it's midnight. Blaine and I got on the air mattress and we spoon, with me being the little spoon. I relax into Blaine and he kisses my temple. We both drift off right away into sleep, only to be woken a few hours later from crying.

We both turn to each other. We look over and the bed and see Dave's body shaking with sobs. We both jump off of the air mattress and make our way over to my bed. I walk over to the left and see that Dave is still sleeping. I look over at Blaine and see a longing look on his face. I know that he is dying to comfort Dave. I catch Blaine's eyes and give him a reassuring smile. I shake Dave a little to try and wake him up.

Dave whimpers as he wakes up. I lean down and start petting his hair. "Oh Dave do you want Blaine and I to stay with you till you fall back to sleep?" Dave nods yes into my hand. Blaine and I slip into the bed, each of us on a side of Dave. Dave was facing me and as soon as I got in the bed he was curling into me. I feel tears soaking through me shirt. I continue to pet his hair. Blaine starts rubbing Dave's back, trying to feel useful. Between both Blaine and I tending to Dave he starts to drift off to sleep again. Once Blaine and I are sure that Dave is asleep again we get out of the bed and cover Dave back up with the blankets.

I give Dave a longing glance, wanting to go back over there and give him a goodnight kiss. Blaine is giving Dave the same look, but it's worse for Blaine. Dave really is attached to me and not Blaine. I saw how hard it was on his when we were lying in bed with Dave. When Blaine and I get back in bed he goes to make me the little spoon, but I stop him. I take him into my arms.

"Blaine, you don't have to be strong right now. It's just us, you can let in out." Blaine snuggles into me and lets out a few tears. I just rub his back and whisper soothing words to him. Once Blaine is asleep and there are no noises coming from my bed I let exhaustion over take me.

**Glee**

The next morning I woke up and was glad that it is only Saturday. Blaine is still asleep in my arms. I look over at my bed and see that Dave is also asleep. I look at the clock and see that it's seven am. I need the boys up and then we need to get things in the room ready. I get up and make my way up to the kitchen to make breakfast. Something I learned, while living with Finn, if you want boys to wake up early and do something for you to be supplied with food. Finn spent last night at Puck's the lost friends' ship coming back together. Finn is going to be in for a huge shock when he gets home.

For breakfast I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the boys. I make my way down stars with the food. I don't normally let people eat in my room, but this will be the one exception. I set the food down on my desk. I go over to Blaine first and kiss him to get him up.

"Mmm, now this is something I could get used to." Blaine mumbled as he stretches.

"Yea well get up we have a lot to do today. First we need to go over to your place and tell your parents about you moving over here. Then you need to get everything out from there and move it here and that's just the easy part." Blaine groans.

"No, I want to sleep."

"There is breakfast for you on my desk." Blaine's eyes fly open and he makes his way over to one of the plates to start eating. I roll my eyes. I go over to Dave and shake him awake. I would love to kiss him awake, but I know I can't.

"Dave I need you to get up." Dave just rolls over to face me and his eyes start to flutter open. "Good your up. I'm going to shower and get ready while you and Blaine eat. We have a big day ahead of us. With that I gather my clothes and walk into my bathroom. I take a quick shower and quickly get dressed and do my hair. I don't put my best efforts into my hair, because I know that with all the work we are going to be doing it won't stay. I walk back into my room and find that the boys are waiting on my bed for further instructions.

"What, go get dressed Blaine. Blaine goes into the bathroom to shower and get dressed." Once Blaine is gone I turn to Dave. "Blaine and I are going over to his house so we can talk to his parents and get his things pact. You can stay here and go through your things. I would love for all of our stuff to stay in here, but there is no way that all of our things will fit." Dave gives me a tight smile. I go sit next to his and put my hand on his knee and rub circles there. "Once Blaine and I get back we will sort everything out. Don't worry Dave." I give him a comforting smile. Dave still only gives me the tight smile. Blaine comes out of the bathroom all ready. Blaine takes my hand and we walk out to the car.

**Glee**

When we get to Blaine's house we find his parents in the living room watching the news. They look up at the sound of the door opening. Mr. Anderson gets annoyed when he sees me and today is no exception. Mrs. Anderson doesn't look any happier.

"Hello mother, hello father." Blaine says in the polite way that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson taught him.

"Hello son is there something we can do for you and your friend Mr. Hummel." I fight the urge to roll my eyes. They refuse to acknowledge that we are boyfriends.

"Actually yes Mr. Anderson there is something that Blaine and I would like to talk to you about." I cut Blaine off knowing that with his parents in front of his, he will cave and not ask them.

Mr. Anderson looks at me with disgust for speaking directly at him. "Well Mr. Hummel then take a seat, so we can all talk." Mr. Anderson gives Blaine and I, his full attention like the perfect gentlemen. "Now what do the two of you have to talk to us about?"

"Well we need to talk about how Blaine would like to move into my house." Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaine look down, unable to look at his mom and dad.

"Blaine why in the world would you want to do something like that?" I can tell that Mr. Anderson is trying to stay calm. I know that he is not doing a good job, because he called Blaine by his name. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson only call him son.

I lean over to Blaine and whisper courage into his ear. Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up to meet his parents gaze. "I want to move in and live with Kurt. I love Kurt; I spend most of my time there anyway. I'm usually all alone here. I'm welcomed there and I want to move with Kurt." Mr. Anderson is getting madder, and madder, not liking what Blaine is saying at all.

"No, no son of mine is going to be moving in with some whore so they can get off every night."

"Dad that's not what this about. Plus Kurt and I aren't like that we love each other and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. We are going to live together soon, so why not live together now." Blaine shrugs his shoulder.

"How many times have we told you Blaine that men cannot love other men? It's impossible. Its sin. We do not allow it in this house. Blaine you will no longer be allowed to see Mr. Hummel. I will make sure of that." Mr. Anderson stood up to see me out of his house.

"No, dad I will not stop seeing Kurt. Also I do love Kurt and I always will. It's ok for men to love other men. I want to move out and I don't think you will stop me. I know how much your reputation means to you and mom; I know that you wouldn't want your friends to find out about me having a boyfriend, which I'd gladly tell them." I am so proud of Blaine for stand up to his dad like that.

Mr. Anderson was furious. "Fine, then get out of this house and go live with this thing. You are no longer my son. You will everything of yours out of my house by the end of the day." Mr. Anderson turns to his wife. "We are leaving I can no longer look at these things." With that they leave slamming the front door on the way out.

I look over at Blaine and he keeps himself on guard. "Come on you hear him, I need to get everything out by the end of the day." With that Blaine and I work on packing and moving his things into my car. It took us a total of three hours to get everything packed and in my car. Blaine and I are exhausted and it's only twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Blaine is still keeping up his guard. I sigh wishing that I can help him now, but knowing I can't. We drive to my, while our house in silence. Once we get there, we just go in first so we can ask Dave to help us. Inside I find someone that I forgot to let know what was happening.

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but review and you may or may not find out what is happening. I know I'm evil, and I made Blaine's parents horrible, it sad but he has Kurt and Dave **

**Review = Preview**


	7. Finn Knows

In front of me was Finn towering over Dave, yelling at him. "Hey, what is going on here Finn?" I yell getting Finn and Dave's attention. Finn is red in the face from yelling and Dave looks scared out of his mind.

"Well I get home from my sleep over at Puck's and I find Dave in your room going through your things. I came down here to call the police because of breaking and entering. He keeps telling me that I have it all wrong, but I know that it's just his way of trying to get out of trouble." Finn looks proud of himself that he couldn't fall for a trick. I would have been proud of him too; if it wasn't for the fact that Dave was telling the truth.

"What is wrong with you? He is telling the truth! Please tell me that you didn't call the police! Dave is telling the truth he is now living here with us along with Blaine!" I shout at Finn. Finn's smile falls into a frown.

"No I didn't get to call the police, but what is going on?" Finn's looks so confused.

I take a deep breath. "Finn, it's a long story and it's not mine to share. Dad has already approved of Blaine and Dave living here. Dave was going through me things so that we can find room for all of his and Blaine things. They both are going to be living in my room." I rant to Finn. I look over at Dave and he looks like he wants to disappear. I wish that I could go over there and hold his hand to help support him, but for now I just grab Blaine's hand.

"So wait, you have two gay teenage boys living in your room with you?" Finn asks. I nod my head yes. "Dude that's crazy, Burt would never allow it."

"First don't call me dude and dad has already agreed. He was already about to let Blaine move in and Dave got to move in because of what happened at home." I tell Finn.

"That's not fair, why can't Rachel move in with us then?" I shudder at the thought of living with Rachel.

"Finn that is not up to me, you will have to talk to your mom. Now we have a lot of moving and redecorating me room so please don't bother us unless it's an emergency." I tell Finn as I grab Dave's hand and drag him out of the house so that he can help us unload the car. As soon as our hands meet it feels like an electric current is going through us. On look at Dave tells me that he feels it too.

We first drag all of Blaine's things into the house and once everything is in the house we bring them into my room. Once Dave and Blaine things were all unpack, we all put our clothes into the closet. On one side I have all of my clothes and the other side Dave and Blaine share. We share the dresser, the book shelf, the desk, and the bathroom. This is going to take me time to get used to, the only thing that won't take me long to get used to is sharing a bed with Blaine and hopefully Dave soon. It takes us all day, until it's time for dinner to finish.

My dad is the one to call us upstairs. On look at Dave tells me that he is not ready. Blaine and I walk over to him. "Hey you have nothing to worry about. My dad and Carole don't care about what has happened in the past, they want you to feel welcomed." I tell him as Blaine and I sit next to him on my bed.

"Yea, but what if they regret letting me move in?" Dave asks in a whisper.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and Blaine takes his hand and rubs circles into the knuckles. "I promise that they won't change their minds, you will always have a home here." I tell him. I know that Blaine is feeling the same electric feeling that I felt when I was holding Dave's hand. Dave gives Blaine this look that looks like longing; I must be imagining things now. "Now we should get upstairs and have dinner, they love you and you will be fine." I assure him, but he doesn't look like he believes me. "Now let's not keep them waiting." I get up and so does Blaine and he takes my hand, we walk upstairs leaving Dave to get himself together.

**Review = Preview**


	8. Dinner

We all sit and wait for Dave to come up for dinner; it only takes him five minutes to do that. When he comes up I feel relieved that he is okay and Blaine squeezes my hand letting me know that he feels the same way. Dave walks in with his head up, but he looks scared and wants to run. Dave takes a seat next to Blaine. Everybody is still from the tension in the room, but Finn.

"Hey mom why do Dave and Blaine get to live in Kurt's bedroom with him? Why can't I have Rachel come and live with me in my bedroom? It's not like we will do it. I mean Rachel and I are still virgins and I know that Kurt and Blaine aren't and I'm sure that they will want to show there new boyfriend everything they can." Leave it to Finn to say the worse thing ever. Blaine, Dave, and I are bright red. My dad and Carole don't look any better. Finn just is looking at us like we are the crazy ones. I try my best to get my blush under control. Once I feel some of the heat leaving my face I look up at Finn and roll my eyes.

"Finn we are not together. Also what Blaine and I do by ourselves is not your or anyone else's business. There is a real reason why they are now living with us. It's not because we thought it would be fun, Finn. Not all of us have a great home life." I tell him and then I go silence and Finn is so in shock that he shuts up, leaving us all in silence.

We all start eating in awkward silence, but Finn is the only one that doesn't notice and starts talking about Rachel. That's all he ever wants to talk about and it's so annoying. I love Rachel and Finn, but they never know when to stop.

My dad clears his throat interrupting Finn. We all look up at my dad. He is rubbing the back of his neck. "So how is moving everything?" I know that my dad is trying to make things easier on us so I give him a smile, happy that he is trying. I know that having four teenaged boys living in his house is not something he ever planned for.

"Everything is going good, but I know that it's going to take time to get used to having to share my space with other people." I smile at Dave and Blaine to show them that even though it will be hard I'm ok with it.

"Well then I'm glad that everyone is being mature about this." My dad smiles and I'm so glad that for whatever strange reason he is going along with this, but then Finn has to open his mouth again.

"Hey moms now that Kurt has his boyfriend living here can Rachel come live with us?" I look over at Carole and see her inner struggle to find the words.

"Finn." Carole starts. "Rachel has a loving home with her dads. We always let her come over and let you two on dates. Plus you see her every day at school, there is no reason for her to live here."

"Mom Kurt sees Blaine at school every day too. It's not fair." Finn whines.

"Finn I don't make the decisions for Kurt that's Burt's job. Plus all the whining shows that you are not ready to have your girlfriend live with you."

Finn goes to open his mouth again, but he is cut off by my dad. "Speaking of school, we need to talk about school Dave, right now you're not at any school and we can't send you away, so I'm sorry to say, but you're going to have to go back to McKinley." My dad looks sorry, but I'm not because now I get to go to school with Dave and this time without the bullying.

"Don't worry Dave everything will be fine. We will make sure of it." Blaine speaks up and I see Dave smile at him and I feel a strange swell of pride. Dave nods at my dad.

"Now right now we don't have a bed for you so the blow up matters is going to have to do for now." Dave nods. "Also living in this house you need to help out and need a job. We don't make you pay for much, but we don't help with closet unless you really need something. We pay for school supplies and all things in this house. Really all you're paying for is all the things you want. That's why you need jobs, which you can have one at the garage if you want. I will teach everything you need to know and pay you like I do with all of my employees, but we don't have to worry about that right now." My dad looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't and we fall into another awkward silence and that's how we finish dinner.

It's Finn's turn to clean up after dinner, which I'm happy for, now I can just go downstairs and relax with Dave and Blaine. The thought makes me smile. As I am going downstairs with the two of them my dad calls Dave back. "Dave can you come talk to me for a minuet?" My dad asks nicely and I don't like this. Dave goes back up the stair to my dad without any complaints. Once Dave gets to where my dad is he has Dave follow him to sit outside in the back of the house. I know that he is going to bring him to the swing in the back.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
